


Toying Wooyoung

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Toying Wooyoung

You and Wooyoung loved experimenting with new toys. He absolutely loved to be the one in control, but you also enjoyed being his Guinea pig to try out new things on. Sex with Wooyoung was never boring. You had countless collars, whips and blindfolds hidden away around the house. A drawer full of different types of vibrators. Those of which ranged from glass, metal, porcelain, small, medium and large. 

Wooyoung was overly excited since he had ordered a new toy online for you two to try out. He waited impatiently all day for it to be dropped it off. When it arrived, he jumped off the couch to retrieve it immediately. Calling you from the living room excitedly, “Love it’s here! Come look!” he shouted. You were fresh out the shower, drying your hair as you heard him yell, you giggled to yourself rolling your eyes as you made your way over. You both sat down, Wooyoung slouched in the chair, legs open, staring with a cheeky grin. You had no idea what he got and were a bit excited but also a bit nervous. You sat in front of him, back facing him on your knees and began to shake the box gently. 

You paused as the box was so light, making you curious to what it could be. “Go ahead babe, open it” he insisted with a sly grin, while biting his thumb. You licked your lips with anticipation and proceeded to open it. You stared at its contents a little confused. Wooyoung chuckled from behind, “you like it?” Turning your head to peek over your shoulder at him, “lingerie?” You questioned, eyes squinting. 

“Not just any lingerie love” he slurred reaching over you to dig around in the box. Leaning back as he found what he had been searching for he smiled, a sudden vibrating noise came from the box. Your eyes grew large as you looked up at him in surprise. “You-you’re not gonna make me wear those in public, are you?” “Hmm. That’s a great idea for next time love”, eyes brightening by the second. Why’d you open your mouth, you thought. 

“Go ahead put em on, I wanna see how you look in em” he urged pouting. As you complied with his order you slowly undressed for him. Wooyoung eyeing your every move, his leg bouncing with impatient excitement. You slipped off your undergarments and paused just staring at Wooyoung licking his lips. His eyes tracing the outline of your body. “Do you like what you see Woo?” you said teasingly bending over slightly for him. His smoldering look melting you in place.

As you reached for the lingerie box Wooyoung suddenly spoke, stopping you, “wait” Wooyoung said holding out his palm. You looked in his direction. “Come here first”, he demanded patting his thighs. “Come sit on daddy love”, his eyes full of desire for your flesh. You leaned over him placing a hand on each of his thighs, giving them a slight squeeze. Then sliding one hand up so that it was close to his hip. 

Wooyoung with one hand grabbed the nape of your neck, bringing you in for a rough and sloppy kiss. His other hand reaching up to coerce the rest of your body on him. As you straddled his lap, you continued to tease his lips, biting and licking them. Wooyoung’s hands suddenly gripping your ass with a slap. A slight moan falling into his mouth from the sting it left on your skin as he rubbed away the pain. 

“Mmm, my baby loves it when daddy spanks her, right?” He groaned, slapping it again. Your body leaning into him as he caressed you. His hand snaking up your backside to grab a handful of your hair, pulling it back slightly, revealing your bare neck to him. Wooyoung smirked at the sight of you wincing as he leaned forward to taste your skin. 

He worked your neckline, sucking and biting, moving down to your collarbones. You could feel the heat between your legs growing. You for sure had to be dripping by now. Wooyoung licking every spot visible to him. He pulled your hair again a bit harder, making you arch away from him more, your hands now resting behind you on his knees for balance as his tongue swiped past your nipples. 

Shockwaves rolled through your body as he licked and nipped at you. “How does it feel love? Are you enjoying this?” He said grinning into your skin with a lick. You moaned in reply, reaching for his face, pulling him up releasing the grasp he had on your hair. One handedly, you grabbed his chin, slightly squishing his cheeks and giggled at the cute sight. 

You could feel him throbbing beneath you. “It looks like someone else is enjoying himself as well” you say teasingly booping his nose. You got up off his lap and reached for the undies, bending over, purposely putting your ass in his face. Wooyoung couldn’t resist the urge to swipe his fingers between your legs to check how wet you were for him. 

Surprised at his sudden movement you peeked over your shoulder to find him licking you off his fingers, making you grin. “How do I taste babe?” You teased slipping into the underwear. The white lace silhouetting your body perfectly. Wooyoung eyeing you as you posed for him, biting your index finger, no bra needed. 

“Damn love, you look, you look so beautiful” he whispered reaching for you. You got down on your knees and rubbed his thighs. Wooyoung had the most perfectly thick thighs you’ve seen; you could never keep your hands off of them. It was honestly your favorite physical part of him besides his angelic face and seductive stare. Especially when he was wearing your favorite leather pants. As your hands shifted higher Wooyoung slouched lower knowing what was coming next. 

“You know what else is beautiful love?” He questioned, raising one eyebrow at you. “Your pretty lips wrapped around my hard cock”. You smirked at him, reaching for his zipper. Wooyoung raised his hips so that you could yank the leather pants and boxer briefs off his body. In all his throbbing glory you reached for his length and began caressing it in your hand. 

He twitched with every movement, soft moans escaping his lips as his head fell backwards, his breath hitching. His soft inhales were driving you wild as you leaned over and began to lick the precum off his tip, looking up at him as he watched you. Wooyoung taking in a sharp inhale through his teeth as your tongue flicked across his length. “You’re so fucking beautiful love” he moaned breathlessly. 

You chuckle to yourself as you sank his length into your mouth, tongue swirling around every inch of him. Not only was Wooyoung’s thighs thick, so was his cock. He practically filled your mouth as you bobbed away. His hand caressing your face as you sucked him. You swallowed around him, making him grasping your hair suddenly, pulling you off. His thumb swiping your lips to sever the saliva that was trailing back to his pulsating cock. 

“It’s your turn love” he grinned as he took out the remote. You suddenly felt vibrations in your underwear. Wooyoung slowly turned the switch higher and high sending your body in convolutions on his lap. You gripped his thighs as he turned it to its highest setting. Moans failing to stay trapped in your mouth as you drop your head in his lap. 

Just when you couldn’t handle it anymore, Wooyoung turned the switch off causing your body to fall limp on him. Pleased with himself he chuckled. “I guess these were worth it”. You looked up with pleasing eyes. “Woo, please” you mumbled still trying to regain your composure. “What love, you didn’t get enough?” He jested. 

Wooyoung looked down at himself, biting his lip, signaling you to continue your work. Without hesitation you put him back in your mouth. Wooyoung teasing you with the vibrations making you pause unconsciously. “Uh-uhh love, you stop, I stop.” He grinned eyes darkening as he looked down on you. The thing about Wooyoung is that he could last. You on the other hand couldn’t last as long as he, which is why he teased you. 

Wooyoung reached down to grab a handful of your breast to play with and teasing you some more by twisting your nipples between his fingertips. Slowly intensifying the vibrations in your undies. You felt your stomach start to clench as he was at the third to highest setting. “Woo, I- I can’t.” You stutter head rolling back. Immediately the vibrations stop, Wooyoung pulling you into another deep kiss. 

“It’s ok love, I’ll finish the rest” he whispered into your ear, quickly sweeping you up off the floor and taking you to the room. Wooyoung laid you on the bed ass half off, pulling the underwear off of you and throwing it to the side. His hands taking one last sweep of your body line as he lines himself up with your entrance. “Do you wanna feel daddy in you love?” he baited. Your head nodding immediately in response, “Yes daddy please, I wanna feel you in me”, you mumbled hips pushing towards him. 

Wooyoung rubbing his hard dick against your clit, watching your body involuntarily beg for more. He grabbed your legs putting them over his shoulder and entered you. “Fuck” he mumbles, shoving his length deep into you. Wooyoung not giving you a chance to adjust as his thick length begins to pump into you. Your hands reaching for your face as you bit on your index finger to cope with the painful pleasure.

His hands gripping your hips firmly as he pushed harder into you. “Fuck woo, harder please” you begged him. Wooyoung shoving himself all the way to his hilt. He suddenly pulled out and ordered you onto your knees, face down. “Fuck- love your ass is so soft” he moaned slapping it and pushing into your core. His hands snaking to your clit to gently give you friction. Your back arching with every stroke. “Come for me love? I want to feel you tighten around my dick” he growled, his free hand grasping your hip harder as your ass smashed against his hips. 

“F-fuck. Fuck me woo, I-I’m coming.” You moaned as you felt your climax coming. You could feel Wooyoung throbbing inside you making you come hard. Feeling him filling you with his seed, made you moan into the sheets. His head falling back as his pumps slowly came to a holt. “Fuck love, why are you so good to me?” He said exhausted, slowly pulling out of you to lay next to you on the bed. 

“What should we try next?” He grinned looking over at you rolling your eyes.


End file.
